


E-240

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Adam Jensen!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è uno specialista del software delle protesi cibernetiche. Gli arriva un drago sotto anestesia messo molto male.





	E-240

**Author's Note:**

> (Titolo preso dal brano dei Power Glove)

Francis aveva sempre poco lavoro da fare, e per quello si dedicava a progetti alternativi.  
Aveva tanto tempo libero e ne era contento: essere un medico cibernetico, uno dei pochi pagati dalla sanità pubblica, non era affatto male. Dovevano garantire le cure a tutti gli esseri altamente modificati, e al tempo stesso non ce n'erano mai abbastanza da riempire le sue ore di guardia. Quindi aveva sottoscritto programmi di streaming a pagamento molto volentieri, e si era riempito di serie anime, tv e film a non finire. Per non parlare dei videogiochi.  
Quindi rimase parecchio sorpreso quando gli arrivò una chiamata d'emergenza, con una voce seccata che lo avvertiva dell'arrivo di un paziente.  
  
"Pronto ad agire."  
  
Aveva risposto, muovendosi sulla sedia girevole abbandonando la sessione in multiplayer. Spense il controller olografico e alzò il microfono, per poi cliccare facendo spalancare la finestra che dava sul suo laboratorio. In poco tempo sarebbe arrivato il suo cibernetico ferito.  
Quando arrivò un drago nero poco più grosso di un bue su una barella Francis rimase a guardarlo con attenzione. Tutti gli arti erano completamente meccanici, e in vari punti triturati o strappati. Doveva aver visto una bella battaglia. Controllò che fosse incosciente alzandogli la palpebra scura. L'iride color acquamarina era limpida, la pupilla verticale appena allargata. Diede una spinta alla sedia per muoversi intorno al corpo del drago. Lo avevano già rattoppato i medici, e lo avevano spedito da lui per finire il lavoro sulle parti meccaniche. Infilò il pennino che usava per controllare il funzionamento dei circuiti in bocca, e girò tutto intorno al paziente, raccogliendo dati sulle sue funzioni e sulla recuperabilità delle protesi.  
C'era parecchio lavoro da fare lì. Ma visto che non aveva quasi mai modo di dare sfogo alle proprie abilità, Frank si mise volentieri in gioco. Una buona colonna sonora in sottofondo, un ottimo caffè fumante e tutti i suoi strumenti. Nell'arco di un pomeriggio aveva già sistemato i danni maggiori degli arti inferiori, e la sera aveva iniziato a lavorare su quelli posteriori. Fu in quel momento che il drago riaprì gli occhi.  
  
Quando il pulsare dei segni vitali del drago risuonò più veloce nelle sue orecchie Francis si paralizzò, vedendo gli artigli metallici tentare di essere sguainati nonostante il malfunzionamento. Subito pigiò con il polso il gas collegato alla maschera, sperando che lo addormentasse in fretta.  
L'occhio si richiuse, e gli arti si rilassarono. Frank sospirò e si tolse il sudore dalla fronte.  
Aprì la tastiera olografica e chiamò Václav Koller, il suo fidato collega più esperto in hardware, appoggiandosi al banco di lavoro.  
Poco dopo la voce dell'amico riempì le cuffie dell'informatico.  
  
"Nucl3arSnake! Che bello sentirti, fratello, cosa succede? Non avrai un cliente?"  
  
Francis fece un mezzo verso stizzito alla battuta. Controllò con la coda dell'occhio ancora il drago, preoccupato.  
  
"Sai nulla di un possibile potenziamento che elimina l'anestesia? Mi si è svegliato in mezzo ad una ricostruzione."  
  
Disse nervosamente, toccando con un dito l'accendino che aveva in tasca.  
  
"Si è svegliato?"  
  
Frank rimase in attesa, ad ascoltare il respiro di Koller che passava dal microfono alle sue cuffie.  
  
"Uh. C'è il servizio Sentinel... ma non è una cosa comune. È un soldato?"  
  
Frank si avvicinò alla scheda clinica del drago, e la scorse velocemente.  
  
"Ci credi se ti dico che appare come una normale guardia giurata di un'azienda?"  
  
Mormorò fermandosi sul suo nome. Qualcosa non gli tornava.  
  
"So a cosa stai pensando, Frank. Ti hanno dato qualcuno sotto copertura?"  
  
L'informatico scosse la testa, e aprì il menù di regolazione del gas anestetico.  
  
"Metti che abbia il Sentinel. Cosa devo dargli per tenerlo sedato finché non finisco?"  
  
Chiese, pronto ad inserire i valori consigliati.  
Quando Václav gli snocciolò uno dopo l'altro confermò le nuove impostazioni e riprese in bocca la penna elettronica. Si avvicinò ai suoi arti posteriori e provò a infilare la punta dell'oggetto, controllando i danni.  
  
"Ti mando un paio di foto. Dammi un parere."  
  
Chiese velocemente, per poi inviare un paio di still delle riprese a circuito chiuso al collega. Riprese a lavorare, la tastiera aperta davanti a lui insieme alle strisce di codice che andava a controllare.  
  
"Frank, woah, queste cose sono di livello militare. Livello molto militare. Mi chiedo che altri potenziamenti abbia, non visibili."  
  
Frank fece un mezzo ghigno mentre risistemava le funzioni dell'arto.  
  
"Cose che una guardia giurata non dovrebbe avere, eh?"  
  
"È appena uscito da uno scontro molto brutto. Sarà un soldato di una qualche forza governativa, altrimenti non sarebbe arrivato a te sotto falso nome."  
  
"Anche la mafia lo fa..."  
  
Commentò Francis, permettendosi addirittura di ridacchiare. Ora che il drago sembrava davvero addormentato si sentiva più tranquillo.  
  
"La mafia avrà i suoi cyberspecialisti di fiducia."  
  
Lo canzonò lieve la voce al telefono.  
  
"Ma sanno che noi siamo i migliori!"  
  
Lo riprese Frank, sorridendo.  
  
"Non riesco a stare a casa con le mani in mano sapendo che hai qualcuno di simile sul banco. Arrivo."  
  
Francis sospirò e chiuse la chiamata. Aveva ancora molto lavoro da fare.  
Quando Václav arrivò trattenne il fiato solo per un momento, prima di esplodere e iniziare a girargli attorno quasi saltellando.  
  
"Che roba, Snake! Ma hai visto che meraviglia? Sono proprio Sarif, livello paramilitare!"  
  
Francis lasciò andare la postazione per andare a bere e risistemarsi i capelli, sedendosi per un momento sul divanetto a cui non aveva voluto rinunciare quando aveva reso il suo studio privato un ambulatorio cibernetico.  
  
"Ho trovato un bel po' di cosine nel programma. Molte sono bloccate, ma ci sono... tante cose che non si vedono in giro. L'atterraggio di emergenza Icarus. Guarda poi sui fianchi delle zampe."  
  
Koller seguì il dito di Frank, fino a trovare delle piccole incanalature nascoste.  
  
"Typhoon?"  
  
"Col cazzo che è una guardia giurata, o un militare. Questo è una fottuta macchina da guerra. Mi chiedo cosa ci faccia qui. Non hanno i loro medici sul fronte? Perché nasconderlo?"  
  
L'amico scosse la testa, e prese a carezzare piano le protesi del drago, per poi aprire piano le labbra, senza emettere alcun suono.  
  
"... hanno un comando di mimetizzazione?"  
  
Chiese dopo che Frank lo riscosse con un "cosa?" vagamente seccato. L'informatico alzò le spalle e aprì la schermata con le centinaia di pagine di codice.  
  
"Sì. E anche ben sviluppato."  
  
Koller si poggiò l'indice sulle labbra, riflettendo.  
  
"Un soldato da prima linea con un mantello mimetico?"  
  
"Non ha senso. Se fosse un semplice militare punterebbe tutto sulla protezione sul campo. Chi si occupa di spionaggio punta su potenziamenti simili."  
  
Commentò Francis, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando sul tavolo il suo drink, prendendo nuovamente gli strumenti di lavoro. Riprese a controllare gli arti con il suo pennino elettronico, andando a ricollegare i circuiti spezzati e a riprogrammare il codice danneggiato. Accettò di buon grado l'aiuto di Václav, in fin dei conti un maniaco di protesi come lui era più indicato. Sistemarono assieme il grosso dei danni, e mentre lavoravano sul muso la corrente saltò in tutto il palazzo. Frank fece un verso a metà tra il disperato e l'incazzato, che fece ridacchiare il più giovane.  
  
"Fammi indovinare. I Jaggernaut stanno rubando di nuovo l'elettricità?"  
  
Francis ringhiò e si sedette alla penombra dell'ufficio, frustrato, l'unica luca che proveniva dalla finestra alla sua sinistra. Non era la prima volta che quel collettivo di hacker seminava zizzania. Gli stavano anche simpatici, ma avrebbe preferito che non colpissero il suo palazzo solo perché ci lavoravano anche delle grosse aziende! Viva la lotta non violenta per la pace, viva il tentativo di fermare i corrotti, ma lui doveva anche lavorare, maledizione! Si massaggiò gli occhi, abbassando la testa. La risata lieve di Koller lo raggiunse da poco lontano.  
  
"Hai proprio sfortuna. Dovresti cambiare laboratorio, Nucl3ar."  
  
Frank si picchiettò lieve il pennino sulle tempie, sospirando. Non se ne sarebbe andato per qualcosa di così piccolo.  
  
"Non sono molto legato ai luoghi, Václav, ma-"  
  
Ci volle solo un momento. La percezione di qualcosa che passò davanti al suo naso, terribilmente vicino ed affilato. Koller che gridava e il rumore di fili strappati e metallo che veniva rovesciato. Si alzò in piedi di colpo, paralizzato dalla paura, quando la schiena liscia e nera, opaca del drago, si sollevava fino a mostrarsi in quelle strisce di luce. Sentiva piangere. Il pennino stretto in pugno, le gambe che tremavano, Frank fece appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per riuscire a parlare. Ricordava gli addestramenti medici: una persona che si risveglia dopo un incidente può gridare e dimenarsi. Un drago può uccidere in preda al panico. Bisogna avere i nervi saldi, perché fiutano la paura.  
  
"Adam Denton?"  
  
Chiese con voce tremante, forte, cercando di interpretare le macchie troppo scure oltre quel dorso nero.  
  
"Adam Denton, siamo medici cibernetici. Sei qui per essere curato. Quello è... Quello è Koller, il mio collega umano. Anche io sono umano. Ma siamo personale medico."  
  
Quando il singhiozzo di Václav divenne un sospiro e poi un colpo di tosse Francis ricostruì l'accaduto. Si era alzato dal tavolo, si era liberato dai cavi di collegamento, e aveva schiacciato con gli artigli meccanici il ceco contro il muro. E poi lo aveva lasciato andare. Per concentrarsi su di lui.  
  
"Chi è... Denton."  
  
La voce del drago era roca, bassa, profonda. Doveva avere ancora del sangue nei polmoni, forse. Frank si rese conto di come si stesse girando verso di lui, gli artigli che ticchettavano sul pavimento man mano che camminava.  
  
"Sulla tua scheda clinica c'è scritto che sei Adam Denton, guardia giurata. Non mi importa se sia vero o falso. Un blackout ha fermato il macchinario che ti teneva sedato. Ma"  
  
Prese un respiro veloce, irrigidendosi nel vedere il profilo del suo muso alzarsi.  
  
"Non vogliamo farti alcun male. Sei stato assegnato a me per essere curato. Sono un medico statale."  
  
Il drago rimase in silenzio, trattenendo il respiro, e poi emise un profondo grugnito, acquattandosi nuovamente sul tavolo da lavoro. Frank si mosse velocemente e andò a tentoni a recuperare Václav, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Si assicurò che stesse bene premendogli una mano sul petto, e quando ricevette un suono tranquillo in risposta si calmò. Lo accompagnò sul divanetto, in maniera che potesse rimanere fuori dalla portata di eventuali attacchi, e mentre tornava vicino al drago la luce riprese a funzionare.  
  
Era serioso, composto e anche un po' triste, se poteva permettersi di giudicare il suo portamento e la sua espressione, da sveglio. Una forza della natura e della cibernetica, racchiuse in un corpo che la città probabilmente non aveva mai visto. Militari come lui non riescono facilmente ad integrarsi, in effetti. Spesso muoiono nella battaglia successiva. E la popolazione rimane a considerare esagerato un solo arto potenziato.  
  
Adam - se era il suo nome - rimase a riflettere per qualche tempo, prima di alzare gli occhi acquamarina su Frank, che ancora teneva stretta la penna.  
  
"In che condizioni sono arrivato qui?"  
  
Chiese con la sua voce profonda. Francis decise di mostrargli la verità, per quanto tutti gli avevano riferito di non farlo. Vedere foto del proprio corpo a pezzi non era mai una buona idea. Ma chi era lui per vietarlo ad un assassino? Inviò sullo schermo grande, dietro la scrivania, il video del suo arrivo.  Rimase attento ad osservare, gli artigli che si stringevano e le mandibole serrate fino a quasi far rumore. La sua pupilla si strinse in una striscia sottilissima.  
  
"Mi hanno preso in volo con un cannone ultrasonico."  
  
Disse sicuro. Frank si scambiò un'occhiata con Koller, il quale aprì la bocca, ma Pritchard lo zittì subito con un'occhiata. Ma il drago lo percepì e girò la testa per vedere Václav.  
  
"Hai detto qualcosa?"  
  
Lui si accartocciò sul divano, abbracciando un cuscino, ormai sordo agli avvertimenti di Frank.  
  
"Non è possibile. Hai multiple ferite da corpo a corpo. In più molte pagine del tuo codice sono cifrate. Qualsiasi cosa sia stata, non può essere una contraerea."  
  
Koller si tirò indietro quando Adam ruggì quasi in sua direzione.  
  
"Lo ricordo. È per quello che non ho danni alla pelle."  
  
Francis rimase in silenzio per un po', prima di avvicinarsi con la sedia girevole al muso del drago. Lo guardò attentamente, richiamando la sua attenzione semplicemente muovendosi, per poi chiedere un gentile permesso di toccarlo sul cranio. Il drago sbatté le palpebre e abbassò la testa, lasciando che la sua penna andasse a toccare i circuiti neuronali installati.  
  
"Mi dispiace, Adam. Ma ora devi fare una scelta. Sapere la verità e rischiare di perdere la fiducia che nutri, o continuare così."  
  
Sussurrò a bassa voce, deciso a non lasciare più Koller in pericolo. Un grande occhio acquamarina lo scrutò con attenzione. Non sapeva come il drago avrebbe reagito, e se avesse fatto movimenti inconsulti, voleva che colpisse soltanto lui.  
  
"Mi sono sempre battuto per la verità."  
  
Mormorò la gola del drago in risposta. Francis annuì, e spostò il codice per mostrarlo al soldato. Vide Václav irrigidirsi sul divano, capire a distanza l'entità della cosa. Avevano lavorato parecchio, in privato, sui finti ricordi che spesso ai militari venivano installati per aiutarli a riprendersi da traumi e poterli continuare a spremere. Quando avrebbero voluto mollare, per un'ala o un arto mozzato, si passava alle protesi e a una vita nuova prima di problematiche come sindrome da stress post-traumatico. Erano voci di corridoio che si scambiavano, anonimatamente, i loro colleghi nella rete. Ma non avevano mai avuto modo di toccare con mano una persona con tali illegali e immorali modifiche.  
  
"Sei pieno di finti potenziamenti neuronali, qui. Vedi questo? Dicono che serva ad aiutarti in battaglia, ma in realtà è una falsa memoria. Koller ed io ne abbiamo viste di protesi esplose da cannoni ultrasonici, e queste ferite con cui sei arrivato non lo sono. Sei stato ricucito da medici organici, prima di essere arrivato qui. Mi dispiace, Adam, mi dispiace tanto. Ma coloro per cui lavori non volevano che ricordassi la tua battaglia."  
  
Il rumore dei denti che si strofinavano tra loro riempì nuovamente la stanza. Frank si costrinse a rimanere fermo, il pennino ancora inserito dietro le creste ossee del drago, Václav che lentamente tirava su le gambe e usava il cuscino come uno scudo, impaurito da un possibile attacco. Se un umano poteva rovesciare una sedia in preda all'ira, un drago poteva abbattere una stanza con la stessa facilità. Ma Adam prese solo un grande respiro, chiuse gli occhi, e annuì piano.  
  
"Loro sanno quello che mi hai detto?"  
  
"No. Il tuo Infolink è stato scollegato dai medici organici, come da procedura."  
  
Adam annuì ancora, agitando piano la coda spinosa. Václav la osservava con attenzione in ogni suo movimento.  
  
"Quanto manca per la ricostruzione completa?"  
  
Chiese ancora, piano. Frank gli rispose che ancora una mezza giornata sarebbe servita, e che forse sarebbe stato meglio rimetterlo sotto anestesia. Il ringhio in risposta lo fece desistere subito, e obbligò Koller ad andare a recuperare del cibo per tutti e tre. Quando il drago venne completamente aggiustato ringraziò in maniera semplice i due umani, e volò via, alla ricerca di una probabile vendetta.  
Francis si avvicinò ad uno sconvolto Václav e gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena, un sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
"Abbiamo appena condannato a morte tutto l'organo militare governativo."


End file.
